Nevala
Nevala, daughter of Veniir and Livia, is the first born in her parents side of the Saketei family. She was born, raised, and lives in the village of Arimir; a village the Saketei family has protected for several millennia. While her parents strived to have a male child at some point to continue their families name, Veniir and Livia were unfortunately killed before they ever had such a chance. Nevala was left to inherit Arimir after their passing, proceeding to tend to it as she believed her parents would have wanted her to; eventually leading the thriving village to become the busy city of Yirimir. Biography The Saketei Family The Saketei are a family of Kitsi who are most known for their incredible works of magic involving the mind and soul. It didn't take long for the prestigious family become one of the most feared due to their ability to harm not only the body, but the soul itself, with ease. Capable of bringing gods down without having to move a muscle, this family is one most chose to avoid conflict with. Thankfully for most, the Saketei always chose to remain neutral in regards to the war, not wishing to get involved beyond aiding other neutral villages. The Saketei family were not only notable for their arcane works, but also for their incredible kindness and love of all things. Their villages were often the ones to go to when in need. The Sepra Among all the things the Saketei were known for, a few generations into the family yielded something that far stood above the rest. This would be the Sepra. An ability and technique inherited and taught from generation to generation, it is one of the most identifying traits of the Saketei; capable of giving away a member of the family the moment it's shown. The Sepra is an inherited ability that allows the user to separate the "evil", something they believe everyone contains in some form or another, from their soul and force it into a separate entity of sorts within themselves. The purpose of which is to purify themselves, leaving only the good in their soul on the surface. Utilizing the magicks of mind and soul, the Sepra creates a separate version of the user and contains it within the body. Separate, but still whole, the newly created entity can still grasp the user in moments of emotional instability; such as severe anger, sadness, or the like. The entity created by the Sepra, when making an appearance, becomes visible in the form of purple or pink transparent energies stemming from the tails and converging. The energies from the tails combine overhead, forming a large head that mimics the looks of the user. The head is capable of thinking separately from the user and can make its own decisions for the most part, but ultimately its actions are overridable by the user. Over the course of time, the Saketei learned how to utilize the Sepra in various forms of arcane arts. Using it for spells and so forth. More often than most, the entity created by the Sepra is named. The name the entity receives is commonly that of the users, but backwards; representing the opposite nature of the two entities. Loss of Parents Arimir and Yirimir Personality Magic and Abilities Appearances Nevala makes her appearance in the story when the Guardians travel to Arimir to offer protection after having learned of a planned assault on the village by the Tri-Circle.Category:Characters Category:Kitsi Category:Neutral